


Unexpected

by SCSweetDude16



Category: Cinderella (2015), Disney Princesses
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, Disney, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, cinderella 2015 - Freeform, kitella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCSweetDude16/pseuds/SCSweetDude16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit makes up a plan to give Ella the proposal she deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

                Since Ella had moved in to the castle, Kit had never been happier. After he lost his father, he thought he would never see her again. He tried to keep himself busy by looking for her and responding to the needs of the kingdom. The castle seemed dimmer then.  Now that he had found Ella, and she wanted to be with him, he had a new purpose. Ella brought happiness and light to the palace that had been lost. She made herself home by making friends with the staff and guests of the palace. He was nervous that it might take time for her to adjust to royal life. Some aspects, such as the constant attention, did take her time to be comfortable with. Kit was contented by the fact that she seemed truly happy with her new life and with him.

                Kit headed to town on a gorgeous spring day with his longtime friend, the new Grand Duke. Though Kit and Ella had talked about the wedding and marriage, but he wanted to give her an actual proposal and ring. He let his friend know his plan to buy a ring while they were in town on business, and of course his friend was ready to help. Kit was not sure how to propose to someone you were already engaged to, but he knew he wanted to make it special. After they finished their business in town, Kit and the Grand Duke went to one of the jewelers in town that they knew well and looked at rings. They were all gorgeous and elaborate with different gemstones in diverse sizes and colors. Some of the rings Kit felt were too much. He finally found an average-sized, oval-shaped diamond with multicolored gemstones on each side. It reminded him of a butterfly and knew then it was exactly what he wanted. He showed his friend the choice.

                “That reminds me of her,” the Grand Duke smiled.

                “Me too,” Kit replied. Kit purchased the ring and they were on their way back to the castle. Kit tried to think of what to do next to make the moment special for Ella.

…

                When they were back at the castle, Kit was relieved that Ella had gone to pick wildflowers for the palace in the forest. He went to his room to make plans for the evening and set the plans in to motion. He went to the kitchen and told the cooks to take the night off and he cleared everyone out the castle so he and Ella could be alone. He cooked dinner, which was something he never quite prospered with, but he successfully muddled through one of Ella’s favorite recipes that he asked from the cook.  He set up the table for them and took a deep breath when he heard the door open. He walked to Ella who had a basket full of flowers in her hands and saw a smile spread across her face. He hugged and kissed her gently.

                “What is this for,” Ella laughed.

                “I thought we could spend the night just the two of us. We haven’t had much time to be alone since you’ve come to the palace,” he said as he gently caressed her cheek.

                “That sounds fantastic.”

                They sat down at the table to eat. They talked about their day, Kit conveniently leaving the trip to the jeweler out of the conversation, and Ella talked about her nice time in the gardens picking flowers. Majorie, a cook, had her birthday coming up soon and Ella wanted to make her a bouquet of her favorite flowers to celebrate. The way Ella cared about others made Kit’s heart ache. He felt himself falling more in love with her in that moment.

…

                After dinner Kit went and took the dishes into the kitchen, after he turned down Ella’s many protests to help. He cleaned up quickly and made sure he had the ring with him.

                “Ella, would like to go for a walk with me?” Kit asked as he walked back in to the dining room where Ella was reading.

                “Sure,” she replied with a smile. Kit sensed some confusion in her eyes as well. She probably wondered where they were going. Kit smiled to himself and felt his heartbeat steadily rise as he was closer to asking her. They walked around the beautiful grounds of the castle in the small glow of the lanterns. They came to the door of the secret garden. They garden was even more lit up then usual with candles and lanterns everywhere that Kit had sneakily done before he made dinner. Ella’s face lit up with the surprise, and as usual when Ella smiled, Kit smiled.

                “What is this?” Ella said still surprised.   
                “Oh I just added some extra light.” Kit smirked, “Would you like me to push you on the swing.”

                “Of course,” Ella beamed. He pushed her on the swing. This was routine when they were in the garden. It was an ode, or maybe a promise, to remember their first night. Kit’s heart was beating out of his chest now and he was terrified that Ella would hear it and suspect something was up. After a couple of more pushes, Kit slowed the swing to a stop. Ella watched him curiously as he walked in front of her. Shakily, Kit went down on one knee and took Ella’s hand in both of his.

                 “Ella, you have changed my life. You were so unexpected, but I knew from the first time we were here that I wanted to be with you. I know that your life has changed so much in the past couple of weeks and you’ve had to learn how to handle responsibilities that should not be yours to bare but you done so beautifully. I don’t want to live the rest of this life without you in it.” Ella looked at him in awe as he spoke, “You are the most amazing person I’ve ever had the pleasure to know, and don’t tell the Duke I said that,” they both chuckled, “I know you already said you would but I thought you deserved a real moment, and a chance to leave if you wanted. I know that royal life is not easy, and now that you know firsthand, I don’t want you to feel obligated to live that life. I do want you to know how much I love you and I want to ask you honestly, if you will be my wife?”

Before Kit could get the ring out of his pocket, Ella wrapped him up in a tight embrace, almost knocking him off his feet.

“Yes. Yes, I still want to marry you.” Ella said softly in his ear with tears stinging her eyes and not loosening her embrace. Finally, she let go and took his face in her hands, “You have changed my life too, and I know our lives will keep changing but I want them to change together. I love you and you are my family now.” Kit smiled back at her and then brought himself closer to kiss her. The kiss was warm and melting and kept going until finally they broke away laughing. 

“I wanted to give you this.” Kit said pulling out the ring from his pocket and showing it to Ella. 

“It’s gorgeous,” She smiled, “Thank you,”

“Thank you,” Kit said sincerely. Then he pulled in her in to another kiss that left neither of them feeling solid.


End file.
